You are my Life
by laurenlovesyew
Summary: Bella is a volleyball player at her high school. Edward is her brother Emmett's childhood best freind. They always thought of each other as their siblings. What happens when Bella starts to like Edward. Will Edward like her back? Does it matter that he's 3 years older? OOC, Rated M for a reason, Bella/Edward, HLE, almost no angust.


**Hello everyone! My chapters will be long and there will be a lot of them so don't worry people it is all good. If I really like this story I will probably make a sequel so plan on that, but don't hold me to it. I forget almost everything I say. this is the website to see everything I am talking about.**

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

What the hell is that stupid fucking noise in my ear?! I thought to myself. Damn, it was the stupid alarm clock. Screw this I hate school as it is and now my brother is off and home from college already? No, I have to go to school while Emmett stays home and lies around all day. Like I said screw it. I slammed my hand down on the alarm, and dragged myself out of bed. The middle of May, my junior year, and waking up still hasn't gotten any easier. You would think it would've, but nope. Not at all. Ahh, I hate my life. Actually, I love it. I am a starting libero on not only my high school volleyball team, but also my club team. I have the best friends in the entire world. My brother is absolutely amazing and I love him to death, and my parents are great. I don't really have much to complain about, I just hate the morning. I pulled on my pink Fox shirt, skinny jeans, and my ballet flats. I pulled my long, brown hair back into a pony-tail, curling the ends. I made sure that I have all my books in my under armour backpack, and grabbed my coach purse. Running down the stairs of our huge house, I made it to the kitchen just in time to see my mom putting my omelet on my plate. There is nothing better in the world than my mom's food.

"Where are daddy and Emmett?" I asked mom after giving her a nod of appreciation for my food. I got up and grabbed some water while I waited for it to cool down.

"Your father is at work already, he had to meet with an important client, and your brother is sound asleep. Dad will be out all night and probably won't be home until tomorrow night. Just so you know, Emmett is having Edward over tonight. He will be staying with us; his parents went out of the country for the summer." My mom informed me. Ahh, Edward. He's my brother's age and his best friend. They met when they were five, and have been best friends up until now, at the age of twenty. He is the hottest man I have ever seen, and I have had a major crush on him for years. In a way, he is like my brother, and has been there for me along with Emmett.

"Okay, Mom. So I take it you want me home early tonight?" I asked as I tried not to roll my eyes. Tonight was Friday, which means that there is a huge party going on at my best friend Rachel's house. It would be the party of the century, and I didn't want to miss out.

"Yes, sweetheart. I want you home at 5 o'clock and no later. I don't want you to bring that football player of a boyfriend of yours either. This is strictly a family dinner, no guests allowed." She said. I guess I forgot to tell you about Mike. He is really sweet, and the starting quarterback for the high school. I really like him, but lately he has been annoying the hell out of me and let's just say, he won't be coming to any family events anytime soon.

"Okay mom, I get it. You don't like him. I understand. I am going to be late for school if I don't leave, bye I love you." I told her standing up, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I walked out the garage door, pulling the keys from my purse. I got into my car, and headed off to school. By the time I pulled in, all of my friends were there. I got out of my car, slamming the door.

"Bells, where have you been? Class starts in 10 minutes!" My friend Alice comes running over to me. Jasper, her long time boyfriend is not far behind.

"Sorry guys, my mom was talking and I couldn't get out, but I'm here now!" I said with fake enthusiasm. Let's face it school is jail. The rooms are the cells, the teachers are the officers, and the nasty ass lunch food was the jail food. They laughed and we walked into school together. I turned the dial to open up my locker and got out my books. I shut the door, and turned around to see the rest of my friends standing there. Rachel, Jamie, Anna, Taylor, Katie, Katie, Kate, Emily, Alice, and Jessica were all standing there with huge ass smiles on their faces.

"What do you bitches want?" I asked. It was our normal greeting, so I knew no one would take offense to it.

"Guess who I heard was going to ask you to the prom!" Rachel all but screamed to the entire world. I rolled my eyes; I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"No, please tell me it's not who I think it is! Please tell me it's not Austin!" I all but screeched. Austin has had a crush on me since the 8th grade. He will be a senior next year, but he is already going around telling people that we're going together.

"Well, honey, sorry to disappoint but it is. He told me when I got out of my car this morning." Emily whispered in my ear. I groaned in response, and they all snickered.

"Whatever screw this, I have had the worst morning of my life, and I can't go to the party tonight. I can't say I'm that sad though, it's just because Edward is coming over tonight and my mom needs me home." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Edward? Oh my God that boy is so damn hot. What will Mike think?" Anna asked looking at me weirdly. I shrugged, to be honest, it came out that mike was cheating on me with Jessica, yes the one that's my friend, and so I was breaking up with him today. I eyed her, and she was pretending nothing was wrong. Yeah whatever bitch, we all know what you did 2 weeks ago with my boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's working between us, if you know what I mean. I think I might tell him today that we should take a break." None of my friends needed to know the truth until I broke up with him. I didn't need to be playing victim over here, that's not what I'm like. They accepted it, and Rachel was the only one that knew the truth. She glared at Jessica for a good 15 seconds, and then the bell rang. Time to start my own personal living hell.

The day passed in a blur and I found myself counting down the seconds until lunch, the only class I had with Mike. I knew I needed to end it, and I needed to end it now. I couldn't believe that he would cheat and with one of my "best friends" at that. I would never be able to do that to someone. Oh, well, life sucks sometimes. The bell rang and I walked into the Cafeteria. I bought my food, a salad, yogurt, milk, and an apple, and I walked over to my normal seat. Sitting down, I knew it was time. Rachel and Jamie have lunch with me this hour. They looked at me, and knew it was time.

"You gonna be okay?" Jamie asked me. She had a small, reassuring smile on her face and I knew Rachel told her.

"Yeah, it was time even before Jessica; I was just living in denial. It's just going to be hard to do. I don't want to do it over text, and he doesn't do phone calls, so this is the only way." I said sadly. I didn't want to dump him in front of everyone, but it really was the only way. Oh, well he shouldn't have cheated. So I don't really curr.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Jamie said, "Don't worry; we made it clear to Jessica that she shouldn't hang out with us anymore. What she did is something that is unforgivable and totally not something anyone else could do to their friends. I hope you're okay with that."

"Don't worry, if I never have to deal with her again, it will be a blessing" I said, noticing Mike was walking towards the table. Here goes nothing.

"Hey" He said casually when he finally approached us.

"Hi" I rushed back coldly; I just couldn't find it in me to be nice right now. It's better to get it over with. I looked at the girls and they nodded. "We need to talk, Mike."

"Okay what's up? I know Austin asked you to the prom. Don't worry ill deal with it." He hurriedly said.

"It has nothing to do with Austin. It's you and me. I know what happened between you and Jessica, and I think we should just end it. We'll be going to college next year, and it's just for the best." I rushed out nervously. I hated breaking up with people.

"Oh, um, okay. I'm sorry about Jessica, and I hope we can be friends" Mike said, looking down.

"Yeah, Mike, me too." I said sympathetically, to be honest I really didn't want to, but like I said I'm not good at this breaking up stuff. Mike got up and left the table, to go sit with some football friends.

"That wasn't horrible." Rachel said, "It could've been a lot worse, and he seemed to take it well."

"Yeah, thank God. I'm really not in the mood to fight with him, and I didn't want to make it harder than it already was. He was really sweet, but what he did was horrible."

"I understand, well since you can't come to the party tonight, I think we should all go to the mall this weekend. We don't have a tournament and we only have practice on Saturday morning." Rachel threw out there.

"Defiantly! I need a summer dress and some girl time would be awesome." I said excitedly. I was already looking forward to going to Pac Sun and American Eagle. The rest on the day passed quickly. Finally, the last bell rang and I went in my car and drove home. I almost forgot about Edward until I saw his car parked in the driveway. Suddenly, I couldn't hold my excitement. I couldn't wait to see Edward. I pulled into the garage and I got out of my car. I had so much homework this weekend, but like always I would wait until Sunday night at midnight to do it. It's just the way I am. I walked into the house, and there he was. He was sitting in the kitchen, the way he always used to, and I nearly fell over from his hotness. He was always so handsome, but it seems like he just got better and better the older he got. Fuck.

"Hey, I'm home. No, school sucked. No, I don't want to talk about it. I broke up with Mike. No, I don't want to talk about it. Jessica is never allowed in this house again. No, I don't want to talk about it." I briefly told my mom everything that went down today, and gave her a hug. I kissed Emmett's cheek and waved to Edward. I dropped my school bag and my purse by the fridge, and went to get some Gold Fish. Let's face it, they're the shit.

"Oh, no, honey! I can't believe this! What happened?" My mom asked. I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. Here's the thing about my mom, no matter how much you tell her you don't want to talk about something, she will still ask. It drives me crazy.

"Nothing mom, really. I don't want to talk about it." I told her, still pigging out on the Gold Fish. I knew they were for three year olds, but sue me.

"That's it, Bella, come up stairs. Now." Emmet ordered me. Great, sucks to suck and apparently my day couldn't get any worse. I followed him up the stairs, and he led me to his room.

"Okay, tell me what really happened." Emmet once again ordered. Who did he think he was? He can't just boss me around like that. He doesn't own me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. I didn't want to talk about it. Emmet let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it. I am your big brother, and I will find out. If it's not from you I will make one of your friends tell me, or maybe I'll just go up to Jessica and ask her since she seems to have something to do with this." Emmett was speaking loudly and I knew it was just because he is so overprotective of me.

"Alright, fine, at a party two weeks ago, Jessica and Mike did IT. Mike was all mad at me because I wouldn't go all the way, so he settled for Jessica. Only Rachel and Jamie know the truth. I was going to tell all my other friends tomorrow when we go to the mall." I told him the truth. I needed my big brother right now. I felt some tears in my eyes, and I wrapped my arms around myself. I don't cry in front of people, not even Em who I was really close with. Finally, I couldn't hold them in any longer and I was a sobbing mess. I ran to Em, who held me close to him, and pulled me on the bed.

"Aw, Bella, I swear he will pay for this. I will hurt him. I will make sure he knows that he can never do this to another girl again, especially not my sister. Shh, stop crying, everything will be fine." Em whispered in my ear. After a few minutes, I calmed down and got my shit together.

"I know Em, it's just sad. How could someone do this?" I asked rhetorically. He just shook his head. About an hour later, dinner was ready so we headed down to the kitchen. I washed my hands and sat down to eat. About half way through, my phone buzzed.

**Hey r u ok? –E**

I looked up to see Edward smiling at me letting me know that he was the one who sent it. I added his number to my contacts quickly.

**Ya kinda well not really but I will b don't worry-B**

**If u need anything don't b afraid 2 ask. Ur like a sis to me I would help wit anything u need (: -E**

**Aw thx ill let u no if I need anything but right now I'm ok just a little sad but ill b fine!-B**

**Ok-E**

I couldn't help but smile through all of his texts. It was really sweet of him to want to take care of me and beat up all the boyfriends that hurt me like him and Emmett did before. For some reason, the part where he said I was like a sister to him really got to me though. It made me sad. I've always had a crush on him, but for some reason I didn't just want to be a sister. I wanted to be his friend or maybe even girlfriend. I shook it off. People like me don't date people like Edward. People like Edward date other people in college who are successful and who don't just go to high school and play volleyball and party it up on the weekends. People like Edward think of a person like me as just a kid. This thought saddened me more than it usually did. For some reason I wanted to change his mind about me. I didn't just want to be Emmett's little sister to him. I wanted to be a person who is worthy of dating him. I knew it was crazy but it was the truth.


End file.
